Remembering Sunday
by cicre
Summary: ONESHOT Roxas & Namine live with each other. Namine forces him to take to a party, What happens after that! RoxasXNamine


**Remembering Sunday**

**This was just a quick one shot I wrote because of a song by the same name by the band All Time Low. The story wouldn't stop coming to my mind when I was drawing so I had to get it written.**

* * *

The blond teen was running through the dark, wet streets, having no where to go. Just trying to escape from _there_. When he finally stopped, the boy looked around to as if to see if he was followed, he wasn't. He continued to run, shutting his eyes. The memory was imprinted there, burnt into his vision.

_"Roxas?" Smiled a petite blond._

_"Roxas." Again he heard her voice._

_"Roxas!?" This time it hurt him more._

Roxas stopped once again, under a bus stop. He couldn't run anymore, so he sat. He closed his eyes again, making sure that the memories leading up to it were still there, thinking to himself 'What went wrong?'.

_Flashback_

_"Roxas, Sora and Kairi invited us to a party, wanna go?" Asked the littler blond._

_"But... Axel wanted us to stop by his place." The taller blond groaned. The female blond was lying on a bed while Roxas was getting up for the morning._

_"I know..." She stood and walked to the boy, giving him a loving hug and stuffing her face into his back, "But we always go to Axel's... Do you not like Sora and everyone else anymore?" She lifted her head to look at the back of his messy blond hair._

_"Well they're your friends in the first place." He sighed and turned around to face the girl hugging him. From the face she was giving, he could tell that he was not going to win. "Fine, we'll go to Sora's, I'll call Axel later to tell him there's a change in plans.." He grumbled. The girl smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before returning to the bed._

_End of Flashback_

Roxas stuffed his head into his hands, whispering things to himself. He could see her face before he left; a mixture of sadness, confusion, and regret.

"Namine... How could you...?" He questioned to himself.

_Flashback_

_"Namine, Roxas! I'm so happy you came!" Shouted a red headed girl, "Sorry, it's a little crowded, Sora was only suppose to invite over a few friends, somehow it turned into a party."_

_"Kairi, I've missed you!" Namine shouted back then pointed to Roxas, "He's been wanting me all to himself." She winked then giggled a bit._

_A boy with chocolate colored hair came, literally, waltzing into the area the three were and was acting strange. 'This is why I don't like being with her friends.' Roxas thought to himself, pretending to enjoy the scene of Kairi stopping the boy from crashing into things._

_"Ugh, damn Riku, he brought booze here and gave some to Sora!" Kairi grabbed Sora by both arms and dragged him back into the area where there were tons of other teens. Roxas heard Kairi scream something at Riku then just heard the music._

_"Namine, can we please leave, I don't like it here..." Roxas refused to look at her, for he knew he'd loose the battle if he did._

_"But Roxas..." Namine went directly up to his face and did a puppy dog pout. _

_"Not the Puppy Pout!" He couldn't believe she would use the move he was most weak against, "Only for an hour..." Roxas said._

_"Thank you!" Namine jolted into the group of teens and began dancing with Kairi. 'Well, Kairi's not that bad... It's the other two.' Roxas was watching over Namine, making sure she didn't get into anything she shouldn't, particularly the booze._

_Almost twenty minutes later Roxas loosened up a little and was having a better time, but still watching over Namine. The male was getting thirsty so he went to get something to drink. He looked in Kairi's fridge and the only thing he could see was punch, and booze. 'What the hell.. Did Riku do this?' Roxas thought. Because Roxas had a strong dislike of Alcohol, he went for the punch. He took a cup and proceeded to fill it with punch. Soon enough, he guzzled it down, and got another cup. He started to feel a little funny, unfortunately for him, he didn't know Riku spiked the punch with booze. Roxas just went back in the dancing area and continued to mingle, not realizing most of what he was saying wasn't making complete sense, but neither was anything anyone was saying. The blond, not feeling too well now, decided it would be best to just find Namine and leave, they two had been there long enough anyways. _

_Roxas couldn't find her in the crowd so he went upstairs, along with some girl named Selphie, who was looking for Riku. The two checked every room but the last, Kairi's parent's room. They both went to the door and began opening it. Roxas couldn't believe what he saw, Namine and Riku frenching, while Riku was trying to get Namine's dress off, with his shirt already on the floor. Selphie screamed bastard and ran downstairs, to tell Kairi what she just witness. When Namine looked to Roxas, who was standing in the door way, her eyes widened and she pushed Riku off of her. She stood up and tried to run after Roxas who was now fleeing from the scene. Riku was yanking on her arm saying something about continuing. The last thing he could remember specifically was Namine's voice screaming for Roxas desperately._

_End of Flashback_

The teen began to sob a little in his hands, reminding himself of what he had seen. Slowly he pulled his head from his hands. His left hand then went into his pocket, to pull out a black velvet box.

"Maybe... We aren't suppose to be together.." He whimpered. He was about to throw the box when he saw a familiar petite, fair, body that he loved with all his heart.

"Roxas..." She cried, "I swear to god, I had no idea what was happening, things were a blur," She was walking towards Roxas was frozen, "Things... still are. Roxas I only three cups of punch, but something about them made me... ugh." She was swaying a little with her step, "My... head really hurts."

Namine being unstable right now did make Roxas uneasy, but he still couldn't budge. When he saw the girl start to fall though, he immediately sprung to her side so she wouldn't.

"Roxas.." The frail blond reached up her hand to gently brush his face, "I'm so sorry... I swear--" Roxas quieted her soft voice with his lips against hers. The rain was still falling heavily, but the two in the middle of the road didn't even notice. When the kiss was finished, Roxas gazed at her beautiful azure eyes, still having the velvet box in his hand. He opened it and asked that phrase that almost every girl wanted to hear.

"Namine, will you marry me?" He beautiful eyes began to well with tears, but neither could tell from the rain. Although she was still weak, she leaned into his face for another kiss. He grasped onto her tightly, refusing to let her pull away from him. The blond male knew her answer.

**Xx**

Over the next few days, the two seemed to not see eachother much. Of course, it was to be expected with a wedding in the making. Namine was often with Kairi and Roxas was often with Axel.

"It's so beautiful.." Namine said in a daze from looking at the ring. The two had just woken up from a nap on their couch.

"No," Roxas looked at his fiancee affectionately, "you are." He then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Roxas~" Namine snuck a kiss onto her lover's lips.

"Do you really want to start this?" He laughed.

"Only if you'll finish it!" Namine giggled. The two had a tickle fight, which led to kissing, which leg to making out, which was very close to becoming something even more if a certain tall red head with spiky hair didn't walk in. In this case, the two found themselves very lucky.

"Alrightly... I saw nothing, continue please!" Axel joked. Roxas threw one of the couch pillows at his best friend.

**Xx**

It was just as rainy as the day Roxas had proposed her, which was now almost a month ago. Namine was heading to the church for their rehearsal, and was running late. Roxas was the one with car so she had to take the bus or taxi. The girl wasn't too fond of either, so she was trying to get a hold of Roxas. After a couple rings she finally got through.

"Hey Roxas, could you pick me up?" Namine asked, starting to cross the busy street.

"Sure, just tell me where you are." The boy was already in his car on the way to the church, but if his love needed him, he'd get her.

"Uhm... I'm at... Corner of South New--" Roxas heard a screech then screaming. The blond began panicking like crazy, trying to get to where Namine was. Luckily, he wasn't that far away even though he didn't get full directions from her. He saw a crowd and knew-- at the center of it was the love of his life, Namine. Roxas didn't even bother to stop his car, he just ran out screaming her name. Pushing threw the crowd of onlookers was difficult, but he prevailed. 'She's still breathing... thank god.' Was what was going through his head.

"Namine.." He whispered.

"R-Roxas... What happened...?" The girl whispered back, writhing in pain in the process.

"You... You got hit, Nami.. But don't worry you'll get to the hospital soon..." He continued then looked up at the bystanders, "Has anyone called an ambulance?!" He cried, frantically looking at them.

"I... G-got hit?" Namine was surprising calm for the situation.

"Yeah," He turned his gaze back to Namine. "Don't worry, you'll get to safety soon." His eyes began to water as he looked at the crimson mess that was currently his fiancee.

"R-Roxas... W-why... are you looking so sad... We'll be married soon enough... This is nothing..." Namine coughed up some blood, trying to smile at Roxas who kept looking around frantically, "Don't worry... I'm here"

She tried with all her might to lift her bloody hand to his face. "Hey... W-why... don't we practice... Our vows, huh?" Roxas looked down at her, unable to contain his sobs.

"A-Alright, while we wait for help." Roxas agreed. Many of the people surrounding the two were screaming, calling for help, crying, trying to shelter them under umbrellas, etc.

"Do... Do you Roxas... Take me to be... your Lawfully Wedded Wife?" Roxas' tears were pouring onto the golden haired girl.

"I-I do." Roxas was trying to stay calm but he was hysterical now. His head perked up when he heard the sirens from the ambulance. "Namine, hear that? They're almost here!"

"I... can't hear it.. All I hear is your voice... Now finish the vows, please." Namine's eyes were getting heavier, along with the rain.

"But we can do that once we're married, save your strength!" He pulled her hand, that was still touching his face, into his, smiling thinking everything would be alright. His face now had a smear of blood on it.

"Please, Roxas..." She begged, her voice was getting quieter and courser.

"D-Do.. you Namine... Take me... T-to... B-be your Lawfully Wedded... H-Husband?" There was a fear in Roxas' stomach that grew while he recited the vows.

"I... Do." Namine's eyes began to close faster, while she still had a smile on her face. Roxas shook her, trying to bring her back. The ambulance personnel began checking Namine's pulse and trying to keep Roxas from her. The teen was sobbing hysterically, clawing at the body of his love. Repeatedly he screamed her name, hoping, begging, for some sort of reply from the bloody body. One of the men asked if he was family, to which he wouldn't stop responding yes to.

When they reached the hospital, Roxas was a complete mess, he couldn't think straight, when he spoke he stuttered nonsense, and he couldn't sit still. When one of the ER doctors walked out of Namine's room, he just shook his head from side to side. The girl's fiancee just broke down then and there. His eyes widened and the tears wouldn't stop. He pounded at the ground screaming why it had to happen to her of all people. _Why_ did it have to be the one he would willingly give his life for? _Why_ did it have to be _her_? Someone he cherished so much? Somehow the doctors got a hold of Axel and told him about Roxas.

**Xx**

"Roxas..." Axel looked at the empty husk of a friend that was before him. The blond was silent. He had been that way since _her_ death, he refused to let it go. In a way, he blamed it on the night he proposed.

"Roxas... We need to go... Today is the day." Axel tried to pull his friend off the bed that he hadn't left since the hospital, "I don't think she would want to be like this there." The red head continued then left the house. Of course Roxas knew he was right, but he just couldn't bring himself to be what she wanted him to. _'This is... the final time...?' _He thought to himself as he forced himself to get dress. The teen knew that Namine would want him there, he was her Husband. Roxas got into his car and heading towards where she was going to be buried. It was a huge flower field of white daisies, Namine's favorite flower.

During the funeral, Roxas stood next to her casket the whole time, just staring at the corpse of his beautiful, golden haired wife. Instead of the fixed up corpse he that was before him, he saw all her different faces; her happy ones, her angry ones, her sad ones, her affectionate ones, but the one that stood out the most, was the bloody but peaceful smile she gave when she passed away. Some tears rolled down his cheek onto her's. _'She can't be gone..' _Roxas thought, he didn't feel comfortable now in front of all these people, so he headed into another direction as they started to put her delicate body into the cold ground. The dressed up blond just sat in the field and stared off into the sky that reminded him so much of _her_ eyes.

"Roxas." He heard.

"Roxas...?" He heard again so he looked around. There in the field was Namine, in a white dress and sporting a pair of large, white wings.

"Na-Namine?!" He shouted while rushing to his feet. The angel paced closer to her living lover.

"Roxas... You shouldn't be like this," She continued past him then looked off into the sky, "Life is... Short. Please don't waste anymore of it over my death. My life may have been cut short..." She turned back to the blond and planet a kiss on his cheek, "But our love will last forever, so please... Think of the happy times, the best times, even some of the worst times, just don't think of my death." She gave a smile that was very similar to the one he had seen in the rain.

"But... Namine, how could you say that?" Tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm not telling you to forget me, just when you think of me, think of the better times we were together." He golden hair was dancing in the wind.

"Namine, do you regret it?" He questioned.

"Hm... I..." She turned around again and paced a ways, "Not really, It was my time to go," Namine's wings began to lift her slowly into the sky while she turned her head back, "But, I do regret not spending more time with you." Roxas swore he thought he saw a little tear roll down her porcelain cheek.

"Namine, I love you!" He shouted as she began to fade. The wind picked up, but Roxas swore he heard a "I do too." in her beautifully soft voice.

"And I swear, I always will." Roxas said with the first smile he's had on his face since he was with her. He began to walk back to her new grave that still have a few people standing there.

**Xx**

The blond teen woke up in a cold sweat, looking around the bed to see if the other blond was still there with him. He sighed, relieved. His eyes grew heavy, but leaned over the body next to his and kissed its forehead and whispered to her

"I love you, Namine."

Apparently the body was still awake because it whispered back in a soft voice;

"I love you too, Roxas."

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Although, It could've probably been better, and I could've cut somethings out... Whatever. I really like the end :)**

**Also, please Review!**


End file.
